You and I
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: 11x18. After the confrontation with Castiel/Lucifer, Sam questions Rowena's actions


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : 11x18. After the confrontation with Castiel/Lucifer, Sam questions Rowena's actions.

 **You and I**

 _Is it still you and I forever?_

 _Is it still you and I forever?_

 _Come on you're close to me_

 _Come on so talk to me_  
 **Rhodes-You and I**

"For a 300 years old witch, you were naive to have agreed to release Lucifer, Rowena!" Sam said loudly, approaching the witch, who had her arms folded, staring at him angry, though she was much shorter than him.

"Don't call me naive, you silly flannel giant!"

After the confrontation between Amara and Lucifer, he, Dean, Crowley and Rowena had gone to the bunker, thinking about what they were going to do now, and Sam had dragged her to his room, where he was questioning her.

He was still surprised, because a few hours ago Crowley had revealed that she had died, and then they'd found her message, saying that she had returned from the dead, and Sam had been relieved before he getting angry.

Sam had been attracted to the witch for some time, because of the various partnerships between them that, although turbulent, had made him pay more attention to her, realizing that she had a heart, that she cared as she had shown with Oskar.

Her malicious grin during their partnerships, her accent, her body, all attracted the hunter to the red-haired witch who made his heart beat faster, which had made him mourn her death, before discovering that she had come back and was now torn between hugging her or arguing with her.

"Why did you set him free?" Sam said, putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes glowing like fire, and Rowena shivered at his touch, but she didn't show. "Didn't you think he wouldn't kill you later? You offering yourself as a loyal servant?"

"You don't understand!" Rowena screamed, her eyes glistening with tears of frustration and humiliation, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I gave myself up to that bastard because he was my ticket to a better life, where I am not humiliated or imprisoned by men or a joke to other witches because I had a child with a human!"

How difficult it was, it was something she'd just told her son once, when she'd been tied to the collar that made her obey him, and felt it even more difficult to tell Sam.

She didn't want to admit it, especially after what had happened with Lucifer and with the hunter's serious gaze toward her, but she was attracted to him, his good side, his determination, his body, and her heart beat faster, in a way she hadn't felt for almost 100 years.

"Rowena..." Sam murmured in surprise at her statement, seeing the sincerity in the green eyes and he felt his heart tighten for what had happened to her, why she was and did all that things and then he let go of her shoulders, a hand holding her by the waist and the other caressed her face for the first time, feeling her softness, seeing her blush.

"You don't need it, you call yourself a powerful witch and I know you are."

"I know..." She murmured, staring at him and a small smile spread across her face at Sam's words and touch. "But every once in a while, a girl likes to dream about a man who will rock her world, Samuel."

"So let me rock your world tonight..." The hunter said decisively, his heart pounding as he said the words aloud and seeing her surprise, he sighed and revealed, "I'm attracted to you, Rowena."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." She said slowly, seeing the sincerity, his desire that was the same of her and she ran her tongue over her lip, teasing him and watching him close his eyes for a second. "Here?"

"We're alone here, Dean and Crowley are in the living room..." Sam muttered, his fingers pulling a few red strands away from her cheek, seeing Rowena's face raise to face him, showing that she wanted him too, and then he leaned down, his face closer to hers and said in a voice full of passion and giving her security and protection:

"You're here, alone with me and I'm not Lucifer, I'm not going to do what he did, I'll show you that not all men are like him, like Crowley's father."

And he brushed his lips on her cheek, her ear, and she shivered, as he absorbed her scent, thinking how much he hated what Lucifer had done to so many, and to her, even though she had helped him escape, he wanted to hold her in his arms, make her feel good.

"I want you too, Samuel..." Rowena murmured, closing her eyes, her lips parting, her heart pounding at his words and Sam pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss began slowly, both exploring the sensations of their lips touching and Rowena's hands went to his strong shoulders for support, her nails tightening and Sam grunted, his tongue finding hers in a kiss more sensual and demanding.

Their bodies were glued as they fought for control and Sam used the hand that held her waist to lift her, the other hand burying in her curls and the witch wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him guide them to his bed.

The witch sighed, her head falling back on the pillow as Sam lay on top of her, his hands lowering to the sides of her dress, feeling her curves and stroking them, and when he found the zipper on her back, Rowena nibbled his lip, provoking him.

The dress revealed Rowena's body as she lifted her arms to help Sam get rid of her clothes and the hunter admired her beautiful body, watching her breasts rise and fall with her breath and Rowena smiled, her arms at her sides, letting him admire her.

"You're beautiful..." He murmured full of desire, smiling and then leaning over her and placing a kiss behind her ear and lowering, his hands caressing her shoulders and then her breasts.

"Samuel..." She closed her eyes in pleasure, her face dropping to her side.

He continued to spread kisses there and his hands teased her breasts, feeling their weight and texture before moving them in circular motions, feeling them react to his touch.

The green eyes opened for a moment as her hands went to his flannel shirt, ripping open the buttons and exposing his muscled chest before she parted her lips, closing her eyes for a second as she felt Sam kiss her left breast, one hand closing around the other.

She then ran her nails through the exposed skin of his chest, feeling Sam shiver and groan and she removed his shirt, running her fingertips over his chest and feeling him, pausing for a moment under his anti-possession tattoo and tracing gently it whit her fingernail, before continuing the caresses.

"Ro…"

His hand then held hers, feeling the smaller fingers moving under his, caressing his skin and she captured his lips in another kiss.

Rowena then surprised the hunter, reversing positions and sitting over his legs with a grin and he laughed, before she kissed him again, lowering her hands to the zipper of his jeans, teasing him with her touch over the pants, before lowering it.

The witch's hands found his member, hard and reacting to her touch and when she held it, Sam grunted on her lips, his hands going to her back and holding her buttocks to bring her toward him.

The small, yet talented hands moved his member up and down in the rhythm of the kiss, stroking it and feeling it hard and when he felt he couldn't handle it anymore, Sam grabbed her wrists, interrupting the kiss and the movements and staring into the green eyes with passion.

"I want to feel your desire..." Sam said hoarsely and then, he reversed the positions again and lowered his lips between her breasts, through her belly and then, Rowena squirmed in pleasure as she felt him remove her lingerie and his lips went to her center.

"Samuel... You're very talented..." Rowena groaned, staring up at the ceiling with a smile of pleasure, feeling his lips moving and kissing her center.

Sam felt drunk with her taste, feeling the witch's arousal rise as he tasted it, his lips closing there, and then, with one hand on her waist, he lowered the other to her center and used a finger, then the another, feeling her ready, moaning his name as he moved his fingers until she exploded.

"Wow..." She sighed contentedly, relaxing in Sam's arms, who caressed her face slowly, waiting for her to recover and admiring her beautiful expression.

"Good?"

"Very good, giant." She assured him, lifting a hand and touching his face, feeling his beard that was showing, enjoying the texture and Sam then sat on the bed with his back to the bars, getting rid of his pants and bringing Rowena into his lap, leaving the witch taller.

They stared at each other with passion, and then, Sam held her by the waist as she hugged his neck and lowered herself over his member with his help, feeling him fit perfectly, stimulating her. They both groaned as they become one and then faced each other, taking a deep breath.

"Samuel?" She murmured, leaning her forehead against his shoulder and he grabbed her by the waist with one hand, using the other to pry her chin up and looking at her curiously as they began to move in a slow rhythm.

"Put your hands around my neck..." She asked, closing her eyes and feeling him inside her, squeezing him. Her fear, her rage for Lucifer reminded her of when she'd trusted him and her neck had been broken and Sam knowing what it was about, agreed.

"All right, take a deep breath." He demanded in a voice full of desire, feeling the witch move a little faster above him, driving him mad and he followed her as he let go of her chin and reached her neck

Rowena took a deep breath, her heart pounding with adrenaline, nervousness, excitement, and his hand, warm and gentle began to caress the side of her neck as Sam kissed her forehead and then, as they began to move faster, his fingers put more pressure on her neck, closing for a moment around her and his thumb caressed her vein.

"Sam..."

"You're so beautiful, both when in control and when you give it in, Ro..."

He then kissed her with passion, leaving her breathless as his hand continued to close around her neck, leaving her even more breathless, and her body more sensitive to his touch and movements inside while her face become redder by the intense kiss.

Sam then spotted on the nightstand where some of his objects from the men of letters were, a delicate collar for witches and then looked at Rowena, who also looked at the object and agreed, knowing that she was in control, deciding what she wanted and would happen and that she could trust Sam.

He put the object around her neck, that glowed with black stones and matched her flaming hair and Rowena sighed as she felt Sam kiss her again, a hand caressing the object.

His hand then went to her nape, burying his fingers in her messy curls, feeling her match the kiss with intensity, her body tightening around him and teasing him. Feeling he was going to explode, he lowered his hand to her center, caressing her and the two climaxed together

They collapsed on the bed, still hugging, facing each other, and Sam closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath as he stroked the witch's waist, and when he opened his eyes he saw Rowena staring at him with a wicked grin, but it had a touch of passion too and he smiled.

"Was it good?"

"Who would have thought anyone so young could have so many... Talents?" She teased him, getting closer to his body and Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head amused.

She lifted a hand, touching the collar that had represented her in charge, letting Sam guide her and he touched her fingers before opening the object and removing it, throwing it on the table and then she said sincerely, making his heart race:

"I'm happy to be with you here."

Sam continued the caress on her waist, kissing her, before muttering in a voice full with passion, seeing the green eyes shining:

"I'm happy to be here with you, too."


End file.
